


All the way to the graveyard

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [4]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Insanity, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, Relationship Study, Romance, Worship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Сборник композиций, посвященных развитию отношений Кзара и Мэлис (ГГ Baldur's Gate).
Relationships: Xzar/Female Bhaalspawn
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864918
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	All the way to the graveyard

  


**Author's Note:**

> список песен + куплеты
> 
>  **01\. ionnalee "NOT HUMAN"**  
>  I saw you there at night  
> Your shape appeared in the distance  
> Your face distorted in the light  
> And out of breath, I closely listened  
> Your hungry eyes glow with fire  
> And light up my humid hollow  
> Just like me, the treacherous kind
> 
>  **02\. Call Me Karizma "Monster (Under My Bed)"**  
>  You help me feel something  
> My eyelids are the door  
> My mind is the coffin  
> And just as they’re closing  
> You come from the closet  
> And sing that lullaby you taught me
> 
>  **03\. Halsey "Graveyard"**  
>  They say I may be making a mistake  
> I woulda followed all the way, no matter how far  
> I know when you go down all your darkest roads  
> I woulda followed all the way to the graveyard
> 
>  **04\. Sub Urban "Cradles"**  
>  I wanna taste your content  
> Hold your breath and feel the tension  
> Devils hide behind redemption  
> Honesty is a one-way gate to hell
> 
>  **05\. Billie Eilish "hostage"**  
>  I wanna be alone  
> Alone with you, does that make sense?  
> I wanna steal your soul  
> And hide you in my treasure chest
> 
>  **06\. Tamino "Persephone"**  
>  One could call me cruel and deceiving  
> But in your sacred air I am full of light  
> Your loving arms are the true delight  
> To which I'm lost
> 
>  **07\. David Garcia & Andy LaPlegua "Hela"**  
> Outro theme


End file.
